Of Beetles and Mistletoe
by MakaylaBreanne
Summary: What happens when Lydia and Beetlejuice exchange their Christmas presents? Will their already changing relationship change even more? This is a sequel to Trick or Treat and part 2 in a holiday series I'm doing for this. BJxLyds so if you don't like this pairing don't read.


**Writer's block is a bitch. I've been trying to get this done since before Christmas, but I just haven't been able to come up with anything. This little stories been through at least four different plots. Sorry it's late, but I hope you all had Merry Christmas! Okay so I decided to make a sequel to my Trick or Treat fic since, and I have a third one I'm going to do for New Years... So yeah I'm working on that now. Then I promise I'll get back on Winter Wishes. That's actually my resolution this year, to post more often. Yeah, we'll see how that works out. **

**And you people who also have read Winter Wishes will probably notice that this Lydia and that Lydia are different-well as far as hair is anyway. That's because I feel like even though movie Lydia and cartoon Lydia are the same person, their both still different...sort of like movie and cartoon Beetlejuice. Yeah... **

**Well I hope you enjoy it and forgive my absence. Favorite, Review, Follow! No flames please, though I will accept helpful criticism. **

**I do not own Beetlejuice.**

* * *

"Hand me the next set," Lydia instructed as she finished hanging up some lights and observing her handy work.

"Gotcha babes," Beetlejuice passed another set up to her from the box at his feet.

Lydia smiled as she unrolled them and began hanging them from her spot on his shoulders. They were getting the Roadhouse ready for their annual Christmas party, and she couldn't be more excited. She couldn't wait to give Beetlejuice her gift, though she still needed help with it.

"So where's Ginger and Jacques with the rest of the decorations?" Lydia asked, finally finishing with the lights.

"Hell if I know babes, but—" Beetlejuice was cut off by the door opening and closing.

"Bonjure Lydia!" Jacques called as he and Ginger made their way into the room carrying several bags.

"Hey guys!" Lydia replied.

"Lydia, honey, where would you like us to start?" Ginger questioned in her heavy Jersey accent.

"Uh, Jacques you can start with the wreaths outside, and Ginger you can start with the tree," Lydia said.

They nodded and got to work. Lydia smiled happily as she oversaw everything, before gently nudging Beetlejuice in the side with her foot.

"Yeah Lyds?"

"Give me the holly. I'll go ahead and start with it since I'm up here," she said.

Beetlejuice obeyed and walked over to the hallway as she directed. Hours went by as they decorated, and the Roadhouse looked spectacular. Eventually, though Lydia and Beetlejuice found themselves with an empty box.

"Well, I guess we're done," Beetlejuice sighed tiredly as he helped Lydia down from his shoulders.

"Guess so..." she murmured.

Once she was safely on the ground, Lydia looked around at all their work with pride. It really did look amazing. The walls were covered with colorful lights and holly, and the tree stood all the way to the ceiling and was brilliantly decorated with bright, sparkling ornaments and silver tinsel. Outside, Jacques had put wreaths on every window and had finished them off with a scarlet bow. He had also strung lights on the roof.

"It's perfect," Lydia grinned.

"It really is Lyds," Beetlejuice said, returning her grin.

Lydia felt herself grow warm at his gaze. Things had been different between them since the whole Halloween beetle incident. It felt like their relationship had shifted in a different direction. Lydia really wasn't sure what to make of it and she had no idea if Beetlejuice even noticed. If he had he hadn't shown it or said anything. Maybe it was just her. After all, all he'd really did was pay her a compliment.

"Beatlejuice, if we are going, we need to leave now mon ami," Jacques suddenly called from behind them, interrupting Lydia's thoughts

"Gotcha," Beetlejuice replied, turning away to look at the skeleton.

"Oh? And just where are you going Beej?" Lydia raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Huh? Oh we're just er...going to get a umm beer?" it sounded like a question.

"Beer? But Jacques doesn't drink—"

"Well we better go! Catch ya later babes!"

With that Beetlejuice shoved a very confused Jacques out the door and left an even more confused Lydia in the Roadhouse.

"He's probably just out causing problems and knew that I wouldn't approve," Lydia reasoned, rolling her eyes.

"Lydia are you ready to start on these beetles?" Ginger poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Yeah," Lydia replied.

Ginger was helping Lydia with Beetlejuice's gift. She was giving him hand dipped, dark chocolate covered beetles, but she wasn't so sure how to do it. When she got to the kitchen she saw that Ginger had cleared a space on the counter for a pot that was holding the chocolate. She had cleaned up around their little area and held a plate full of beetles.

"I found these just cleaning up in here. Will they work?" Ginger asked holding the plate up to Lydia for closer inspection.

They were big and juicy, about the same as the beetle he'd dared her to eat, the only difference was that they were still alive, which was how he liked them.

"Those are perfect," Lydia said, "Now let's get to work."

Soon enough, they were done and Lydia was carefully placing them in a chocolate box she'd found at the Shocking Mall for a bargain. Then she wrapped it in some black and white striped wrapping paper—because what else would she use—and tied it up with a magenta ribbon.

"What do you think Ginger?" Lydia asked holding it up.

"I think he'll love it," Ginger assured her, "Now go put it under the tree and head home. I'll make sure he won't touch it."

"Thanks Ging, see you tomorrow!"

Lydia left the kitchen and placed the gift under the tree where a couple of others sat waiting to be opened, and then she headed to the door. Before she could open it though, it opened before her to show Beetlejuice and Jacques talking. Beetlejuice had a shopping bag clutched in one hand.

"Oh hey Beej," Lydia said, getting their attention.

"Lyds? What're ya doing here? I thought you already left?" Beetlejuice cried as he shoved the bag behind his back.

"Uh well I had a few things I had to take care of..why? What are you hiding from me Beetlejuice?" Lydia crossed her arms.

"Nothing! What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"I don't know... You're just acting kind of weird..."

"Well babes, look who yer talking to," a sly grin spread along his face.

"Good point. Well I guess I'll go. Bye Jacques, bye Beetlejuice," Lydia waved awkwardly as she scooted by them in the doorway.

"Au revoir," Jacques called.

"Bye Lyds," Beetlejuice echoed.

She smiled at them over her shoulder and made her way home.

"C'mon babes! Hurry up, yer taking forever! Christmas Eve will be over by the time you get here," Beetlejuice complained from Lydia's mirror.

"Shut up. You just want me to hurry so you can open your presents," Lydia rolled her eyes teasingly.

"Aw ya know me so well babes," he smirked.

"Okay, I think I'm ready. What do you think?" she asked standing in front of him.

Instead of her usual baggy poncho, she was wearing a lacy, scarlet dress that hugged her decently curvy figure. The skirt flared out and went to the mid thigh, and it was long sleeved. She'd pared it with a small gold belt and black heels. Her hair, which had grown quite long over the years, was down except for a few strands she'd pulled back and tied with a gold ribbon. All in all she looked gorgeous, and Beetlejuice felt his mouth go dry just looking at her.

"Uh...you look great babes..." he managed to say.

"Really?" she bit her lip and looked a bit unsure as her cheeks flushed a delicate pink.

"Yeah, ya look ready to party," he smiled cheekily at her, "Speaking of party, we kind of have one to get to Lyds!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your pants on, I'm coming. Yeesh," she returned his smile.

"Hit it with those B words babes," he rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!" Lydia chanted.

With a flash of lightening, she was in the Roadhouse. The party was in full swing, with all of Beetlejuice's neighbors there dancing to Neitherworld Christmas music and eating food Ginger must have made after Lydia had left the day before. Beetlejuice was standing beside her grinning.

"Care for a dance?" he asked in his "proper" voice as he bent over and held a hand out to her.

"Of course my good sir," Lydia giggled as she blushed and took his hand.

Together they began waltzing around the Roadhouse with the rest of their guests. Hours went by as they all had a good time, but then the time came to open their presents. Everyone began exchanging gifts and Lydia and Beetlejuice went an open doorway to exchange theirs.

"Here Beej," Lydia said holding his present out to him.

"Aw babes you shouldn't have! And when I say that, note that I really don't mean that," Beetlejuice replied as he took the gift and began to open it.

He looked at the chocolate box questioningly, making Lydia laugh.

"Open it," she instructed between laughs.

He did as she said and did a double take when he saw what was inside.

"Oh boy! Dark chocolate covered beetles! Lyds, you know just what I like!" he exclaimed as he picked one up and tossed it in his mouth.

"Glad you like them," she said with a grin.

Wordlessly, he handed her gift to her. She looked down at the small box. It was wrapped with maroon paper and had a silver bow with little bats on it. She carefully unwrapped it and held up a velvet box from a jewelry store in the Shocking Mall. Puzzled, she opened it and gasped. It was a necklace. It had a silver chain and a little silver beetle hanging from it.

"Oh Beej, it's beautiful!" she breathed as she put it on.

"You really like it? I wasn't too sure, so I took Jacques with me yesterday for a second opinion before I got it," he explained, almost shyly.

"So that's what you were doing yesterday!" Lydia cried.

"Yeah, ya caught me," he looked sheepish.

They stood there awkwardly for a minute before they turned to get back to the party, when Ginger stopped them.

"Sorry, but you can't leave that spot yet," she stated.

"What why?" Lydia asked, looking at Beetlejuice for an answer but he just shrugged.

"That is why," Jacques said pointing at the door frame above them.

Beetlejuice and Lydia looked up and gasped at what they saw. Mistletoe was hanging right above their heads.

"Mistletoe..." Lydia murmured, suddenly extremely shy and warm.

"Heh yeah... What do ya know..." Beetlejuice tugged at the collar of his shirt, turning red himself.

"You know what you have to do when you're under the mistletoe," Ginger said.

Lydia and Beetlejuice looked at each other, and if possible turned even redder.

"Well...it is a tradition right?" Lydia gulped, hoping that she hadn't been too obvious.

Beetlejuice looked surprised, but nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it is..."

He trailed off as his eyes met hers. Slowly he leaned down and placed his lips on hers, and Lydia felt her eyes shut as she leaned into the kiss. It was over soon, and they pulled apart laughing nervously and blushing furiously. They didn't even notice Ginger and Jacques sneak in a high five before walking away.

Lydia knew then that Beetlejuice knew their relationship was different. She still didn't exactly know what was going to happen, but she could tell he knew, and that was enough for her.

"Merry Christmas Lydia," Beetlejuice said as he offered her one of his chocolate covered beetles.

"Merry Christmas Beetlejuice," Lydia replied as she took one and popped it in her mouth.

She chewed it and swallowed it with a grin.

"You know those are even better than the original... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"That's still kinda hot."

"You're so gross," Lydia laughed.


End file.
